


甘い甘いおとぎの国

by pentovii



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Gen, Mild Language, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, no beta we die like okumura, pain pain and more pain, there are relationships but they aren't focused on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25173634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pentovii/pseuds/pentovii
Summary: Settling back into daily life after everything that happened is rather challenging, but he'll manage.ANOTHER chatfic? from ME? it's more likely than you think.heavy P5R spoilers! proceed with caution(second chapter has joker's name as akira kurusu! read whichever you prefer lol)
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Morgana/Takamaki Ann, save me - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**moto moto**

YOOOOOOO BRO  
WE'RE ALMOST THERE...... OH NO

**i n a r i**

Hm.  
Would it be far-fetched for me to suggest that you meant to send that to Ren in direct messages?

**moto moto**

umm  
RENREN WE'RE GONNA BE THIRD YEARS BRO!!!!!!!

**REEEEEEEEEEEEn**

HELL YEAH BRO!!!!!!!  
stan that

**i n a r i**

It is rather nerve-wracking to consider that we'll be going to university in a year...

**honiiOTU**

ew y'all so old smh

**madame bête**

third year gang rise UP!!!

**mommy hen**

I regret to admit that I won't be able to 'rise up' again in a months time

**Noble Daughter™**

:'(

**Not-So-Pleasant Boy™**

:(

**REEEEEEEEEEEEn**

D:

**honiiOTU**

y'all even oldER

**madame bête**

no haru bullying!!! shoo, shoo!!!

**honiiOTU**

SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

**REEEEEEEEEEEEn**

whaddup i'm scREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE[n] amamiya, i'm 18 and i never fckin learned how to read

**honiiOTU**

we can tell bb <3 <3

**moto moto**

leaVE HIM ALONE MAN  
nobody disses renren on my watch >:0

**REEEEEEEEEEEEn**

ryuji...... 😍

**honiiOTU**

of course!  
leave it to the dumbass who can't read #1 to defend the dumbass who can't read #2

**Not-So-Pleasant Boy™**

Hey  
I believe I can read, and I must say...  
delete this

>:0  
you're getting your reading liscence revoked sir!!!!

**mommy hen**

Liscence?  
I believe you mean license

**Noble Daughter™**

Oh my!  
A shocking twist of events, Futaba-chan can't read either!?

**madame bête**

yea we leave the reading to our senpai

**mommy hen**

Are you not going to become the Senpai now?  
You should begin practicing.

**i n a r i**

Oh no.

**moto moto**

hEY WAIT WAIT  
futaba 'suke are you gonna try to get a spot at shujin?!!?!?!?!?

**honiiOTU**

yea no duh  
i gotta learn somewhere lol

**moto moto**

HELL YEA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**i n a r i**

I'm still considering.  
It would be amazing to be able to see you all at school every day...

**monsieur bête**

I'm still considering as well! We'll see. >;3

**madame bête**

hello to you too françois ;3

**moto moto**

u guys should totally try!!!  
man i'm already getting excited thinkin about it!!  
oi renren tell 'em whats up!!!

**honiiOTU**

pffft left alone without ur bro  
the betrayal hit hard

**i n a r i**

Oof.

**madame bête**

seeing yusuke oof someone was hilarious i don't know which god i have to thank for that

**i n a r i**

Blame Futaba, she wouldn't stop sending me those 'memes' last night.

**honiiOTU**

i regret nothiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnngggggg  
one day i'll even be able to infect kechi with my superior humor >;3

**Not-So-Pleasant Boy™**

Oh no.  
Please don't

**mommy hen**

I agree  
I do not want to see Akechi-kun use internet slang in the slightest.

**honiiOTU**

doesn't matter!!! you'll see it anyways

**i n a r i**

I believe this is whats referred to as a 'bruh moment'.

**madame bête**

WADUYADWADAJS OH NO

* * *

**Amamiya Ren**

heeeyyyyyy gorooooo...?

**Akechi Goro**

what do you want?

**Amamiya Ren**

i just wanna talk

**Akechi Goro**

there's nothing left for us to talk about

**Amamiya Ren**

come on  
it'll help cheer you uuuupppp?

**Amamiya Ren**

you can't just ignore me  
please, goro?

**Amamiya Ren**

i'm sorry

**Amamiya Ren**

this was all for the best, right?

**Akechi Goro**

why are you asking me?  
i thought you had made up your mind already.

**Amamiya Ren**

i don't know

**Akechi Goro**

whats the point in discussing it now?  
or do you just want me to believe you'd truly take anything i say into account?

**Amamiya Ren**

i would

**Akechi Goro**

don't try to bullshit me amamiya  
if you would we wouldn't be here having this conversation right now

**Amamiya Ren**

i'm sorry i know i fucked up but  
god i don't know anymore

**Amamiya Ren**

can we just talk  
not about this  
anything else

**Amamiya Ren**

we could go to jazz jin  
i know you like it there and it'd help calm you down  
penguin sniper is cool too though  
just  
please don't avoid me like this  
are you there?

* * *

**honiiOTU**

HARU NO LEAVE ME ALONE!!!

**moto moto**

OOOOHHH SHIT  
GET CALLED OUT FUTABA

**madame bête**

WAJDADKJAHSDA NOOO

**Noble Daughter™**

Was I not supposed to say that? My apologies :)

**honiiOTU**

YOU'RE NOT SORRY AT ALL!!!!!

**mommy hen**

Can I not leave you all alone for more than 2 minutes at a time?

**madame bête**

nope!!!

**honiiOTU**

no we're a group of 4 year olds masquerading as teenagers

**mommy hen**

Sigh.

**i n a r i**

Bruh moment.

**honiiOTU**

STOP IT INARI I REGRET SHOWING U THOSE MEMES!!!

**monsieur bête**

I'm not sure what I expected but this wasn't it

**honiiOTU**

oh shuddup you furry

**monsieur bête**

!!! I'm not a furry 3:<

**honiiOTU**

[X] doubt

**madame bête**

bahahah mona is a furry!!!

**now dance fricker dance!!**

I think the cat emojis are cute! ❤️

**REEEEEEEEEEEEn**

glad to see that sumi's still the only sane person here lol

**honiiOTU**

BRUH YOU HAVE A NICKNAME FOR KASUMI ALREADY

**REEEEEEEEEEEEn**

oh  
no i just missed the か when i was typing haha

**monsieur bête**

👀 I don't believe that!!! If Ren has a nickname for Kasumi already  
Is there something going on here? ;3

**now dance fricker dance!!**

What!?

**honiiOTU**

?!?!?!?!?! BRUH

**REEEEEEEEEEEEn**

NO MONA NO

**mommy hen**

? Isn't Ren already with Akechi?

**monsieur bête**

He is??? :0

**honiiOTU**

i think?

**madame bête**

yea he is

**Noble Daughter™**

I believe so?  
I can't seem to remember when exactly they got together, but I'm confident that they are an item

**madame bête**

actually you're right  
when did they get together??

**moto moto**

man your memories are slipping already?!?!  
i remember!!

**mommy hen**

Do tell.

**moto moto**

well obv it was in

**honiiOTU**

iiiinnnn...?

**madame bête**

elevator music

**moto moto**

uh  
bro MY memory is slipping!!! shittttt!!!

**Not-So-Pleasant Boy™**

What?

**REEEEEEEEEEEEn**

december

**moto moto**

uh  
yeah!! december!!

**Not-So-Pleasant Boy™**

_What?_

**REEEEEEEEEEEEn**

the month we got together

**Not-So-Pleasant Boy™**

...december?

**REEEEEEEEEEEEn**

yyyyea  
right?

**honiiOTU**

BRUH HAS AKECHI FORGOTTEN TOO

**Not-So-Pleasant Boy™**

no  
No, I remember.  
My apologies, it took a while for the question to sink in. I haven't had much time to sleep these past days.

**now dance fricker dance!!**

Thats not good, get some rest soon!!

**Not-So-Pleasant Boy™**

I will, I've simply had a lot to think about these past few days

**honiiOTU**

just relax and turn your brain off for a while pfft  
that tactics been working 4 ryuji, so it must be good!!!

**moto moto**

THE HELLS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN

**honiiOTU**

use ur brain and figure it out!!!  
oh wait :)

* * *

**Amamiya Ren**

do you still use this number?

* * *

**moto moto**

OH SHUDDUP FUTABA!!!!!!

**now dance fricker dance!!**

I think all of my senpai are smart in their own ways!! ^^

**moto moto**

i...

**honiiOTU**

oh so we're giving out participation trophies now?!?!?!

* * *

**Maruki Takuto**

Oh, yes I do!  
Is there anything I can help you with?

**Amamiya Ren**

i just  
have a question i guess

* * *

**REEEEEEEEEEEEn**

leave ryuryu alone he's trying

**moto moto**

bro...

**madame bête**

i love all of you equally even if y'all dumb

**honiiOTU**

no, U!!!!

**madame bête**

be quiet!! :(

* * *

**Maruki Takuto**

Of course, go ahead and ask.

**Amamiya Ren**

are they all like  
'under the influence' of the actualization stuff already?

**Maruki Takuto**

Why do you ask? Is anyone acting differently?

**Amamiya Ren**

i guess  
goro still remembers everything and acts like he used to in private  
but i mean thats not a bad thing necessarily he just seems mad at me  
and i don't really blame him 

**Maruki Takuto**

I apologize! I'll get it all fixed right now, this won't happen again.

**Amamiya Ren**

wait no  
thats not what i meant  
i just  
please don't do what i think you're gonna do

* * *

**Noble Daughter™**

Aww, we love you too Ann!!

**honiiOTU**

yeah unironically ig you all are cool

**now dance fricker dance!!**

I agree! I'm really lucky to have you all here with me.

**moto moto**

yeah like  
i dunno what i'd be doing if i didn't have y'all here

**madame bête**

yeah same  
now that we're all here though, we'll be together forever, right?

**Not-So-Pleasant Boy™**

Of course.  
I finally have such dear friends after so long, I don't want to let you all go, even if I may be busy sometimes!

**i n a r i**

I agree.  
I've spent so much of my life alone, but it doesn't have to be that way any longer.  
I'm eternally grateful.

**madame bête**

this got reaaaally cheesy, but i'm not complaining!

* * *

**Amamiya Ren**

hey goro

**Akechi Goro**

Hello.  
Is something the matter?

**Amamiya Ren**

are you still mad at me?

**Akechi Goro**

Mad?  
Why would I be mad at you, Ren?

**Amamiya Ren**

what do you mean

**Akechi Goro**

You haven't done anything for me to be mad at you, why are you asking?

**Amamiya Ren**

fuck  
shit

**Akechi Goro**

...Pardon?  
Are you sure you're alright? You should get some rest.

**Amamiya Ren**

no i  
i'm so sorry what the fuck  
i should've known he'd take it this way i'm so

**Akechi Goro**

I'm not sure I understand what you're trying to say...  
Please get some rest, you're worrying me.

**Akechi Goro**

Ren?

**Akechi Goro**

Are you still there?  
Perhaps you've just taken my advice and gone to bed...

**Akechi Goro**

...Did I do something wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was this fic completely and utterly pointless? absolutely  
> i did this as a weird desperate attempt to get my mind off of the endless pain caused by the drafts i had for my other chatfic getting deleted on accident like 3-4 times in a row
> 
> i'm ok i promise
> 
> i'll get back to that one soon it just kinda kills the motivation ya know ecksdee
> 
> [my tumblr is @amamiiya-ren feel free to bully me on there]


	2. Chapter 2

**moto moto**

YOOOOOOO BRO  
WE'RE ALMOST THERE...... OH NO

**i n a r i**

Hm.  
Would it be far-fetched for me to suggest that you meant to send that to Akira in direct messages?

**moto moto**

umm  
KIRA WE'RE GONNA BE THIRD YEARS BRO!!!!!!!

**秀尽学園の囚人**

HELL YEAH BRO!!!!!!!  
stan that

**i n a r i**

It is rather nerve-wracking to consider that we'll be going to university in a year...

**honiiOTU**

ew y'all so old smh

**madame bête**

third year gang rise UP!!!

**mommy hen**

I regret to admit that I won't be able to 'rise up' again in a months time

**Noble Daughter™**

:'(

**Not-So-Pleasant Boy™**

:(

**秀尽学園の囚人**

D:

**honiiOTU**

y'all even oldER

**madame bête**

no haru bullying!!! shoo, shoo!!!

**honiiOTU**

SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

**秀尽学園の囚人**

whaddup i'm a killer cure us so, i'm 18 and i never fckin learned how to read

**honiiOTU**

we can tell bb <3 <3

**moto moto**

leaVE HIM ALONE MAN  
nobody disses kira on my watch >:0

**秀尽学園の囚人**

ryuji...... 😍

**honiiOTU**

of course!  
leave it to the dumbass who can't read #1 to defend the dumbass who can't read #2

**Not-So-Pleasant Boy™**

Hey  
I believe I can read, and I must say...  
delete this

>:0  
you're getting your reading liscence revoked sir!!!!

**mommy hen**

Liscence?  
I believe you mean license

**Noble Daughter™**

Oh my!  
A shocking twist of events, Futaba-chan can't read either!?

**madame bête**

yea we leave the reading to our senpai

**mommy hen**

Are you not going to become the Senpai now?  
You should begin practicing.

**i n a r i**

Oh no.

**moto moto**

hEY WAIT WAIT  
futaba 'suke are you gonna try to get a spot at shujin?!!?!?!?!?

**honiiOTU**

yea no duh  
i gotta learn somewhere lol

**moto moto**

HELL YEA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**i n a r i**

I'm still considering.  
It would be amazing to be able to see you all at school every day...

**monsieur bête**

I'm still considering as well! We'll see. >;3

**madame bête**

hello to you too françois ;3

**moto moto**

u guys should totally try!!!  
man i'm already getting excited thinkin about it!!  
oi kira tell 'em whats up!!!

**honiiOTU**

pffft left alone without ur bro  
the betrayal hit hard

**i n a r i**

Oof.

**madame bête**

seeing yusuke oof someone was hilarious i don't know which god i have to thank for that

**i n a r i**

Blame Futaba, she wouldn't stop sending me those 'memes' last night.

**honiiOTU**

i regret nothiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnngggggg  
one day i'll even be able to infect kechi with my superior humor >;3

**Not-So-Pleasant Boy™**

Oh no.  
Please don't

**mommy hen**

I agree  
I do not want to see Akechi-kun use internet slang in the slightest.

**honiiOTU**

doesn't matter!!! you'll see it anyways

**i n a r i**

I believe this is whats referred to as a 'bruh moment'.

**madame bête**

WADUYADWADAJS OH NO

* * *

**Kurusu Akira**

heeeyyyyyy gorooooo...?  


**Akechi Goro**

what do you want?

**Kurusu Akira**

i just wanna talk  


**Akechi Goro**

there's nothing left for us to talk about

**Kurusu Akira**

come on  
it'll help cheer you uuuupppp?  


**Kurusu Akira**

you can't just ignore me  
please, goro?  


**Kurusu Akira**

i'm sorry  


**Kurusu Akira**

this was all for the best, right?  


**Akechi Goro**

why are you asking me?  
i thought you had made up your mind already.

**Kurusu Akira**

i don't know  


**Akechi Goro**

whats the point in discussing it now?  
or do you just want to make me believe you'd truly take anything i say into account?  


**Kurusu Akira**

i would  


**Akechi Goro**

don't try to bullshit me kurusu  


**Kurusu Akira**

i'm sorry i know i fucked up but  
god i don't know anymore  


**Kurusu Akira**

can we just talk  
not about this  
anything else  


**Kurusu Akira**

we could go to jazz jin  
i know you like it there and it'd help calm you down  
penguin sniper is cool too though  
just  
please don't avoid me like this  
are you there?  


* * *

**honiiOTU**

HARU NO LEAVE ME ALONE!!!

**moto moto**

OOOOHHH SHIT  
GET CALLED OUT FUTABA  


**madame bête**

WAJDADKJAHSDA NOOO

**Noble Daughter™**

Was I not supposed to say that? My apologies :)

**honiiOTU**

YOU'RE NOT SORRY AT ALL!!!!!

**mommy hen**

Can I not leave you all alone for more than 2 minutes at a time?

**madame bête**

nope!!!

**honiiOTU**

no we're a group of 4 year olds masquerading as teenagers

**mommy hen**

Sigh.

**i n a r i**

Bruh moment.

**honiiOTU**

STOP IT INARI I REGRET SHOWING U THOSE MEMES!!!

**monsieur bête**

I'm not sure what I expected but this wasn't it

**honiiOTU**

oh shuddup you furry

**monsieur bête**

!!! I'm not a furry 3:<

**honiiOTU**

[X] doubt

**madame bête**

bahahah mona is a furry!!!

**now dance fricker dance!!**

I think the cat emojis are cute! ❤️

**秀尽学園の囚人**

glad to see that sumi's still the only sane person here lol

**honiiOTU**

BRUH YOU HAVE A NICKNAME FOR KASUMI ALREADY

**秀尽学園の囚人**

oh  
no i just missed the か when i was typing haha

**monsieur bête**

👀 I don't believe that!!! If Akira has a nickname for Kasumi already  
Is there something going on here? ;3

**now dance fricker dance!!**

What!?

**honiiOTU**

?!?!?!?!?! BRUH

**秀尽学園の囚人**

NO MONA NO

**mommy hen**

? Isn't Akira already with Akechi?

**monsieur bête**

He is??? :0

**honiiOTU**

i think?

**madame bête**

yea he is

**Noble Daughter™**

I believe so?  
I can't seem to remember when exactly they got together, but I'm confident that they are an item

**madame bête**

actually you're right  
when did they get together??

**moto moto**

man your memories are slipping already?!?!  
i remember!!

**mommy hen**

Do tell.

**moto moto**

well obv it was in

**honiiOTU**

iiiinnnn...?

**madame bête**

elevator music

**moto moto**

uh  
bro MY memory is slipping!!! shittttt!!!

**Not-So-Pleasant Boy™**

What?

**秀尽学園の囚人**

december

**moto moto**

uh  
yeah!! december!!

**Not-So-Pleasant Boy™**

_What?_

**秀尽学園の囚人**

the month we got together

**Not-So-Pleasant Boy™**

...december?

**秀尽学園の囚人**

yyyyea  
right?

**honiiOTU**

BRUH HAS AKECHI FORGOTTEN TOO

**Not-So-Pleasant Boy™**

no  
No, I remember.  
My apologies, it took a while for the question to sink in. I haven't had much time to sleep these past days.

**now dance fricker dance!!**

Thats not good, get some rest soon!!

**Not-So-Pleasant Boy™**

I will, I've simply had a lot to think about these past few days

**honiiOTU**

just relax and turn your brain off for a while pfft  
that tactics been working 4 ryuji, so it must be good!!!

**moto moto**

THE HELLS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN

**honiiOTU**

use ur brain and figure it out!!!  
oh wait :)

* * *

**Kurusu Akira**

do you still use this number?

* * *

**moto moto**

OH SHUDDUP FUTABA!!!!!!

**now dance fricker dance!!**

I think all of my senpai are smart in their own ways!! ^^

**moto moto**

i...

**honiiOTU**

oh so we're giving out participation trophies now?!?!?!

* * *

**Maruki Takuto**

Oh, yes I do!  
Is there anything I can help you with?

**Kurusu Akira**

i just  
have a question i guess

* * *

**秀尽学園の囚人**

leave ryuryu alone he's trying

**moto moto**

bro...

**madame bête**

i love all of you equally even if y'all dumb

**honiiOTU**

no, U!!!!

**madame bête**

be quiet!! :(

* * *

**Maruki Takuto**

Of course, go ahead and ask.

**Kurusu Akira**

are they all like  
'under the influence' of the actualization stuff already?

**Maruki Takuto**

Why do you ask? Is anyone acting differently?

**Kurusu Akira**

i guess  
goro still remembers everything and acts like he used to in private  
but i mean thats not a bad thing necessarily he just seems mad at me  
and i don't really blame him 

**Maruki Takuto**

I apologize! I'll get it all fixed right now, this won't happen again.

**Kurusu Akira**

wait no  
thats not what i meant  
i just  
please don't do what i think you're gonna do

* * *

**Noble Daughter™**

Aww, we love you too Ann!!

**honiiOTU**

yeah unironically ig you all are cool

**now dance fricker dance!!**

I agree! I'm really lucky to have you all here with me.

**moto moto**

yeah like  
i dunno what i'd be doing if i didn't have y'all here

**madame bête**

yeah same  
now that we're all here though, we'll be together forever, right?

**Not-So-Pleasant Boy™**

Of course.  
I finally have such dear friends after so long, I don't want to let you all go, even if I may be busy sometimes!

**i n a r i**

I agree.  
I've spent so much of my life alone, but it doesn't have to be that way any longer.  
I'm eternally grateful.

**madame bête**

this got reaaaally cheesy, but i'm not complaining!

* * *

**Kurusu Akira**

hey goro

**Akechi Goro**

Hello.  
Is something the matter?

**Kurusu Akira**

are you still mad at me?

**Akechi Goro**

Mad?  
Why would I be mad at you, Akira?

**Kurusu Akira**

what do you mean

**Akechi Goro**

You haven't done anything for me to be mad at you, why are you asking?

**Kurusu Akira**

fuck  
shit

**Akechi Goro**

...Pardon?  
Are you sure you're alright? You should get some rest.

**Kurusu Akira**

no i  
i'm so sorry what the fuck  
i should've known he'd take it this way i'm so

**Akechi Goro**

I'm not sure I understand what you're trying to say...  
Please get some rest, you're worrying me.

**Akechi Goro**

Akira?

**Akechi Goro**

Are you still there?  
Perhaps you've just taken my advice and gone to bed...

**Akechi Goro**

...Did I do something wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was this fic completely and utterly pointless? absolutely  
> i did this as a weird desperate attempt to get my mind off of the endless pain caused by the drafts i had for my other chatfic getting deleted on accident like 3-4 times in a row
> 
> i'm ok i promise
> 
> i'll get back to that one soon it just kinda kills the motivation ya know ecksdee
> 
> [p.s. if you see any remaining rens feel free to bully me about it]
> 
> [p.p.s my tumblr is @amamiiya-ren thats where you should direct your bullying towards]


End file.
